The Byakugan Princess
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Set after "The Last". The wedding day of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, held together by the red thread of fate, culminating with innocent passion. Oneshot with mild lemons.


**Takes place after "The Last". :D Focuses on the wedding of none other than the OTP (one true pairing) of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga: life is well for everyone ever since the end of the Fourth Great War. My best friend worships NaruHina, and it was I who first got him "The Last" for his birthday three years ago.**

 **Originally, this was both AU and canon and much longer, so I chose to just take the original down and repost a oneshot that is the wedding night of the OTP. Before I wrote Hinata as conflicted, still going with Toneri and hurting her husband; people questioned me and I had no answers. The reason I finished that story after chapter three and forced it to follow the movie without real changes and didn't explore difficulties of Hinata "hurting" Naruto (even though he knew why she did it), and I couldn't do it...I had gone through a breakup with my best friend I speak of at the time.**

 **Here is the revised version, same as you might remember, but deals with the marriage and the consummation. :3**

 **Disclaimer: sadly nothing is mine. :'(**

The scarf had been finished the night before. She planned to give it to him tonight, because soon they would be bound underneath the heavens and before all their friends, family and comrades. It was the same scarf that had been ripped to shreds that one time when they were children...and because he'd protected her from the bullies - _their cruel words, calling me a demon for my family's eyes_ \- who made her cry, making her feel what HE felt when the village feared and hated him for the thing sealed inside him.

It was also the same scarf she tried to remake after being destroyed twice because of _Toneri._ Who was back up on the moon because he never knew what love was truly like, and who misinterpreted his ancestor's teachings.

She cried over every little thing in her life: as a start, her mother's death.

Her father's strict code and criticism, demeaning her and calling her too weak to lead their clan.

Her baby sister being revered and stronger than she ever would be.

Her peers calling her "Byakugan Monster".

Her inability to catch up to anyone and be right beside them as an equal.

Cousin Neji, who died during the last great war, called her useless and ought to succumb to her destiny as a failure - until Naruto came to both their rescues during the Chuunin Exams. He inspired her, the boy with the shocking blond hair and blue eyes, the son of the Fourth Hokage who saved them all from the fox demon, but sealed it away inside his newborn son as a consequence and only option.

She fell in love with him, despite being afraid, and it was her near-death at Pain's hands before his eyes that she had to confess because it was the right time. Nearly losing what was precious to you could make your heart burst out in the open.

He saved them all during the Fourth Great War, but they lost so many others. War was hell - a hell no one would experience again.

Their village was rebuilt. Tsunade stepped down to retire, putting Kakashi Hatake in her place even though he wasn't favorable about the job. Leading a village wasn't an ambition of his, but he was a good man. Sasuke was imprisoned only to be released several months later and pardoned - which sparked an outrage with Kumogakure, of course. But because of the alliance with all the Five Great Nations, no one could touch the former rogue Uchiha who was currently out of the village, protecting and hunting any remaining enemies from the shadows.

But now he was back, only in time for a wedding - Naruto's wedding. His best friend's wedding. _With me._

Her long midnight hair shining lightly with amethyst was held upwards, set with a fresh lotus blossom, and her face was painted with the flawlessness of a geisha. The kimono was dreamy and silvery, with oversized white blossoms like the one in her hair. She felt like a princess, looked like one - but the one thing that made her special was none other than the ring around her finger from Naruto; the rough diamond was pure as ice.

 _"Hinata, the day Iruka-sensei asked us to write who we want to spend the last day on earth with...I never knew my parents. I had no friends. But now I realize it: I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _He said that to me when we saved the moon and the entire world, when all was well..._

Today beneath the sun, she would stand in front of him and take the same vows with him. Her father and sister both brought her to him. Sasuke stood beside his best friend, along with Shikamaru and the others.

Beside her, Sakura, Temari and so on. The affair was grand for the future next Hokage in line. She was going to remember this for the rest of their lives. His eyes were shining, his smile matching, when he saw her come his way.

~o~

Today was the best day of his life, and he would put it up with the other greatest times of his life. He could label all the accomplishments he made in his life so far, but marrying Hinata Hyuuga was the greatest ever. His heart had never been filled with so much joy. Had things been different, had he never been so close to achieving his dream to becoming Hokage and called the hero of the Fourth Ninja War, her father would have forbade the relationship and had her married to a distant cousin or someone more influential.

Who'd ever thought _Hinata_ would tell him she loved him on the day Pain devastated their home, killed their friends and loved ones, and put her own life on the line for him? For a woman called weak in public, emotionally and physically, they were the greatest strengths she had. She was more than those bastards ever thought she'd be.

They celebrated in town on a kind of festival scale, with every good food and sake there was, with lanterns lit and flowers thrown. Children ran with sparklers. Music of mystical tune, epic and happy filled the air. Naruto Uzumaki exhaled sharply as he tugged on the front of his _haori_ , which was something he was not used to wearing. It was heavy that he wanted OUT of it soon. He had to suppress a groan when Kakashi chuckled and gave him a mild slap on the back.

"Wait until you take my place one day - having the Hokage's robes is much worse than that."

But whatever. He was a ninja, and ninja endured. He could get through this...until he and his new wife were alone, which made him nervous. He no longer was oblivious to the fact she was nervous as well. It would be their first time.

He would never forget how beautiful and serene she was.

And ramen! Oh, boy! It wasn't all the food there, because not everyone liked it, but it hit the spot - and even better when he had Hinata to share it with.

But at some point when the day was drawing to an end, he wanted to get away for some fresh air, and he pulled her with him. Her face blushed so red he could hear her heart thundering with his. And as it turned out, she had a gift for him...and his stomach flip-flopped when he saw what it was.

The red scarf he had as a kid - the one the bullies ripped when he protected her. She'd said she was sorry, but he brushed it off. _And she had it all this time. She put her heart and soul into this. Just for me._

They were both outside the party, where the fun was still going on, but what was fun when you could kiss your new bride beneath the full moon which was better than a stupid book for chicks?

What came later after the fun was over was nerve-wracking.

The kimonos were off, which took a good ten minutes to remove on both parts. Naruto wasn't used to wearing these things, but Hinata who was from a traditional family had her fair share. Now that they were off, he found himself down to his boxers, which made his blushing bride look away as she went to sit at her dresser and mirror to finish taking down her hair. He wanted to do that for her, but she never stopped burning in her face.

"You know, Hinata," he told her lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her in the thin white underdress as her long raven mane tumbled down her back. So innocent...but so...

He was familiar with how sex worked, having been told by Iruka-sensei and a little by Kakashi - and of course, Pervy Sage. Thinking about Jiraiya made him realize how he still missed the old man, how he should have been here with Iruka, Sasuke, Kakashi, Granny Tsunade...everyone...but he died finding out who was the threat against their home. It was necessary, and it was honorable. It hurt so much, but he made his master's dream come true. Peace had been achieved. People were starting to understand each other, but some were still taking their time _trying_.

He didn't realize he'd stopped until she paused and turned halfway to look at him curiously. "Naruto?"

"Oh, right." He reached and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was gonna say that you're blushing so much that it's making me just as nervous as you are."

She nodded once. "Right," was all she said. She took a few deep breaths. "I learned what we have to do...and it's more farfetched from the teachings than I thought it would be." She swallowed before standing up and moving to be right in front of him. After a few more breaths, she found the courage to look at him as she did the "unexpected". Naruto's breath hitched as he watched her little show, innocent and seductive at the same time. Hinata's hands went up to the thin shoulder straps of her dress and pulled them off...

...and she let the dress fall down her body, pooling around her feet. _Oh, man, to finally see a naked woman with my own two eyes...and it's my Hinata._ She wasn't wearing underwear beneath, so he saw everything she possessed in a woman firsthand. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, a certain part of his anatomy getting harder the longer he gazed upon her beauty. She had an incredible bust, larger than Sakura, and a sculpted waist and limbs. She was beautiful. _Everything_.

Naruto was wracked speechless. His obvious erection tinted in his shorts, which she saw and giggled, pushing her hair over one shoulder out of habit.

Suddenly his attention diverted downwards to where her nipples hardened. He'd thought he'd seen it all on those feminine beauty covers, imagined it - but hers exceeded his wildest fantasies. Further, he could hardly picture what her womanly insides looked like beneath the triangle of black hair between her legs. Hinata caught him looking there and immediately moved, unable to wait any longer. She knelt in front of him, taking the waistband of his shorts into her hands, pulling down to let his hard-on pop out from the dusty blond mass he had. Naruto had never been so embarrassed - but then his blood burst tenfold at the feeling of something wet and soft engulfing him down there. She was sucking him off!

"Oh, God, Hina!" he exclaimed, swallowing a laugh. "I didn't think..." Another gulp. "...you'd know how to do THIS." She just hummed and kept on sucking a few more times before she was done, and she crawled on top of him right after pulling his boxers off all the way.

"I don't know if you remember," she said softly, "but it hurts a girl the first time."

Naruto smiled and leaned up to kiss her gently. "I'll go easy on you, baby," he swore, bringing her down closer to him, laying on the side so they faced each other, joining together with limbs entwined and flesh coming together.

 _My Byakugan Princess._

 **Review please! :D Lots o detail, and please no begging for more, because this is it.**


End file.
